Morlikus Moroti (Eccentriaverse)
|publisher=Dozerfleet Comics |debut=''Volkonir'' (2008) trailer |creators=David Stiefel |inspirations=King Lexian, Sirius Black |species=Cortascian |baseofoperations=Mighty Kingdom Throne Room, HanomCorp HQ |alliances=Mighty Kingdom of Cortascius, Knights of Cortascius, HanomCorp |children=Prince Volkonir (son) |extendedfamily=Kayla Tarington (daughter-in-law) |maritalstatus=Widowed |romances=Queen Wontisha (deceased wife) |powers= |equipment= |gbsqualified= Morlikus as the Argon Vole Knight. }} King Morlikus is... Powers, weaknesses, and equipment Powers Weaknesses Accessories Character bio Early reign Morlikus rose to power as the new monarch of the Mighty Kingdom on Cortascius right around the same time that King Gwirmalesh seized control over Gwirdonia. The two of them sought to maintain a shaky peace as long as possible. Morlikus married the wise and prudent Wontisha, and she became his queen. However, she only bore him one son before her untimely demise: Prince Volkonir. He encouraged Volkonir at the border zone school to cultivate as much of a friendship as possible with Princess Gwantina, in order to improve the chances of true peace between the two kingdoms. However, Gwirmalesh had no interest in that. Scouts pointed to the growing of populations and resources by Gwirmalesh to Morlikus, yet the latter would not authorize a preemptive strike. Morlikus decided to prepare in secret for any hostile acts Gwirmalesh might enact. With help from Grinodos, he had mastered how to employ the Tapestry inside the EccentriaCore. Morlikus initially became the Argon Vole Cortascian Knight so that he could handle any of the challenges that came from Gwirmalesh should the latter prove treacherous. The Marzwhatti affair After Marzwhatti the Lirquinwur grew tired of his species being the lowest-class of altered human on the planet, he decided to get revenge by causing as much mischief as possible. He began with the terrorizing of several Gwirdon Leaders and their children, resulting in Gwirmlesh placing a bounty on Marzwhatti. However, Marzwhatti was captured by Morlikus using the Argon Vole powers after Marzwhatti murders the royal captain of the guard for the Mighty Kingdom. Alas, Marzwhatti proves slippery. Escaping captivity, he takes the already-high tensions between the land he'd recently offended and the land he was to be extradited to, and vowed to use their fragile terms of peace against them. Marzwhatti is eventually defeated again, and exiled to Earth - but not before assassinating Princess Gwantina. War with Gwirdonia Holding Morlikus personally responsible for this security failure, Gwirmalesh decides to fast-track his own plans for conquest. A fierce war breaks out between their kingdoms. Morlikus soon realizes that his kingdom did not come prepared for the vicious war industry the Gwirdons had been creating. As the aging Morlikus proves increasingly unable to keep a lid on Gwirmalesh's forces and their rampages, and his monsters become too powerful, Morlikus finally realizes that the nation needs more Elite Knights than just its king to turn the tide. Morlikus begins training his son Volkonir - along with several others who've proven themselves worthy in his sight - to tap into the Tapestry. He creates Tapestry-linked devices called "Mogriffers" to allow his chosen Knights to access a powered knight armor each that could turn the tide of war. The last of these Mogriffers to be completed is the Golden Lion; which Morlikus considers his single greatest masterpiece. He has Volkonir study under the three other Knights until a time when he feels Volkonir is ready to be a Knight himself. The three main Knights that Morlikus creates are the Red Serpent (operated by Horzhed Crimazol,) the Crystal Swan (operated by Silnya Semaphry,) and the Silver Ferret (operated by Reelo Rumastik.) Their repeated successes appeared to be achieving what Morlikus wanted - at first. Gwirmalesh realized that if he wanted any resources left for his conquest of Earth, he had to improve his war tactics in order to separate the Knights and defeat the one by one. Fall of Cortascius Morlikus is able to arrive at the scene of a battle as the Argon Vole Knight just a few seconds too late to prevent the slaying of Reelo Rumastik. Devastated by this loss, but also witnessing Volkonir's progress, Morlikus confiscated the Silver Ferret Mogriffer and hid it away inside the castle. He decided the time had come to let Volkonir progress to being the Golden Lion Knight - but insisted Volkonir continue to study under Semaphry. The prince had no issue with this arrangement, since he admired Silnya. Morlikus' precautions began failing as Gwirmalesh's generals became smarter. He decided the answer to this was to order a gradual evacuation of the planet by those Cortascians who could - as a contingency so the kingdom could be rebuilt in the future. Many Cortascians complied, finding ways to Earth to blend in with Earth populations while refusing to disown their Cortascian heritage. Morlikus' action was viewed as cowardly by Gwirmalesh, who then launched an unsuccessful campaign to destroy the Pool of Healing. With his new evil wands, Gwirmalesh sent his generals around turning as many Cortascians as possible faster than ever into enchanted trinkets. It was not long, Morlikus reasoned, before he and the remaining Knights would face their last stand. The next serious blow came in the loss of Horzhed, who was slain by Diabloq. The latter confiscated the Red Serpent powers for himself, though declined to use them right away. Diabloq was later called away by Gwirmalesh to hibernate for the upcoming Earth invasion. With two of the Knights down and the defenses of Cortascius having failed, Gwirmalesh launched a two-flank assault. One of those assaults kept Semaphry and Volkonir diverted, while Gwirmalesh made a direct assault on Morlikus himself. Morlikus was tricked mid-battle by Gwirmalesh's forces, leading to a quick wand strike turning Morlikus into a wooden trinket that Gwirmalesh then kept on him as a trophy. After also turning Volkonir and Semaphry into trinkets and exiling them to Earth, Gwirmalesh and his forces headed toward Chestnut Mountain on Earth to begin preparing for their eventual conquest there. ''Volkonir Journals: Attempt #43'' Main article: Volkonir Journals: Attempt #43 Volkonir (in telepathic-talking toy form) mentions Morlikus by name a few times, including once to Katie Averes. ''Volkonir'' (2008) See also: [[Trailer for Volkonir|Trailer for Volkonir]] In the trailer for the canceled 2008 Volkonir film, Morlikus is mentioned by Volkonir himself as being a great king who was later put under a spell that turned him into a wooden trinket. The trinket is actually shown in the trailer, though Morlikus' humanoid Cortascian form is not shown. ''Volkonir: The Series'' See also: Volkonir: The Series Morlikus in wooden trinket form is very rarely depicted giving his thought commentary on Gwirmalesh's plans, as he retreats inward to find faith that his suffering will one day end. Flashbacks to him do sometimes inspired Volkonir, as he remembers morals he was taught in his youth. A few times, Volkonir also alludes to his father in conversation when relevant. ''Volkonir: Rise of Semaphry'' See also: Volkonir: Rise of Semaphry After Kayla Tarington's daring maneuver to merge the Crystal Swan and Golden Lion powers together allows her to defeat Gwirmalesh and Hoshijo, Dr. Hanom is able to recover the Morlikus trinket from Gwirmalesh's remains. Hanom takes this and the toy Volkonir with him to Big Rapids, and throws Volkonir and Morlikus both into the vortex inside the Granger Building. A restored king and prince emerge. With the president's help, the entire team is issued pardons for the laws they had to break in order to stop Gwirmalesh's plans to conquer DC. Hanom himself is the first pardoned, followed by Volkonir and then Carlos Modi. Lenny Drae is pardoned next, when it's realized that he was never properly imprisoned in the first place. Kayla is placed on probation, but otherwise released from Waseca. Her recovered father, Aaron Tarington, reveals that Cortascius is ripe for restoration. He uses his status as a decorated military veteran who'd been missing in action to further give public pull to agreeing to the lessening of Kayla's sentence. ''Volkonir and the Knights of Cortascius'' The restored King Morlikus aids the new Knights in gaining the most of their powers, as well as working with Hanom and Aaron toward using HanomCorp tech to keep the Knights as updated as possible technologically - incorporating HanomCorp tech as much as possible into the Tapestry. He also readies them to deal with Mogabir - Gwirmalesh's successor who intends to keep the war alive on both planets. Morlikus informs Volkonir to remain as the Golden Lion for the time being, and to eventually choose a new worthy Cortascian successor to be the new Argon Vole. He appoints Carlos the new Red Serpent, and Lenny the new Silver Ferret. Upon suggestion, he creates Cortascian Scouts for Hanom to upgrade his own security with; as the two realize that some Gwirdons will remain on Earth to continue attempting to steal HanomCorp inventions. The Scouts, with slightly weaker armor, include the Beryl Squirrel, Opal Seal, and Sphalerite Lynx. A Ferret in the Hand See also: Camelorum Adventures In the Camelorum Adventures episode "A Ferret in the Hand," one of Mogabir's newest monsters is sent by the Percolation to the Dromedeverse. He begins wreaking havoc on Dromedary Heights - terrifying even the local villains. Morlikus gains assistance from Jenny Jane in arriving to Camelorum Correctional so that he can locate Lenny (who was also Percolated with the monster.) From there, he repairs the damage done to Lenny's mogriffer by trying to mogrify in the presence of Gwen Indot - whose being a bane to all ferrets inexplicably also includes metaphorical ones (like the Silver Ferret Knight armor.) Jenny Kay eventually bring Volkonir, Kayla, and Carlos into the Dromedeverse as well to help the Knights finish the job. The Camelry assist where they can. She then sends all of them with the exception of Lenny home. When the Percolation Wave finally sends Lenny back to his own universe, Gwen is released from quarantine and sent back to her cell on the second floor. Personality Development Inspiration Appearance Gallery |-|King= |-|Weaver= |-|Argon Vole Knight= |-|Trinket= |-|Modern= See also * [[Trailer for Volkonir|Trailer for Volkonir]] * Volkonir: Rise of Semaphry * Prince Volkonir * Grinodos * Silnya Semaphry * Kayla Tarington * King Gwirmalesh External links * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/54105863/Volkonir Volkonir] gallery at DeviantArt Category: Cortascians Category: Knights of Cortascius Category: Dozerfleet superheroes Category:Characters